Halloween From 5 am Until 12 am
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Bagaimana jika pada saat Halloween mereka bangun dan berkeliaran tanpa kita sadari? Kemudian mereka tidur kembali saat kita bangun? Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu mereka, karena mereka hanya bangun setahun sekali. Yaitu pada saat Halloween. /Horror/Mystery/Family/Vampire. Special Fic for Halloween. /One Shot/ Mind RnR?


Jang jang jang! Author bikin fic baru! Dan fic ini author buat dalam rangka memperingati Halloween—walaupun di Indonesia gak ada sih… satu lagi fic one shoot author! Apakah dapat memuaskan?

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor/Horror/Family/Vampire**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Horror, aneh, OOC, Typo(s), alur kecepetan.**

Pada malam 31 Oktober, dari jam 12 malam sampai jam 5 pagi, dimana semua manusia masih tertidur pulas, makhluk-makhluk ini terbangun dan memulai persiapan mereka untuk menyambut Halloween. Mereka bangun setahun sekali untuk merayakan Halloween.

"Anak-anak! Ayo bangun!" Teriak seorang wanita yang berasal dari bangsa Vampir.

Mereka berbeda. Tentu saja. Mereka berbeda dari manusia. Dari wujudnya, jika kau melihatnya sekilas, maka kau akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah manusia. Tapi telitilah. Lihat matanya yang tajam, lihat telinganya yang runcing, lihat taringnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia, lihat kulit mereka yang pucat. Terlebih lagi kebiasaan mereka keluar pada malam hari dan bersembunyi pada pagi dan siang hari.

Itu karena mereka bukan manusia.

"Mama! Hari ini Halloween!" Teriak anak perempuan dari keluarga Vampir itu sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"Jangan lari-lari! Cepat mandi!" Perintah wanita Vampir yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Baik~" Gadis Vampir itu pun berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ini dia. Hari dimana mereka merayakan sesuatu yang penting untuk bangsa mereka. Saat manusia berpenampilan seperti mereka untuk menunjukkan rasa persahabatan dan perdamaian.

Mereka merayakan Halloween saat jam 12 malam sampai jam 5 pagi. Sedangkan manusia merayakannya pada jam 7 malam sampai jam 12 malam.

Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung. Manusia hanya mengenal mereka dari cerita-cerita dan legenda saja. Bahkan manusia sendiri pun tidak yakin kalau mereka itu ada.

"Lucy~ kita makan apa?" Tanya pria Vampir yang baru bangun dengan rambut dan wajah yang kusut.

"Otak monyet, usus beruang, dan mata burung… " Jawab wanita Vampir yang bernama Lucy Dragneel de Vampire.

"Mata burung! Kesukaanku!" Teriak si Gadis Vampir yang bernama lengkap Yuna Dragneel de Vampire.

"Baiklah, sekarang duduk dan makan. Setelah itu siap-siap untuk Trick or Treat." Ujar Lucy. "Mana Utsuka?" Tanyanya.

"Aku di sini… " Laki-laki Vampir dengan wajah pucat itu menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya. "Cepat makan lalu mandi." Kata Lucy yang agak merasa sebal dengan anak sulungnya yang pemalas itu.

"Ittadakimasu! Otak monyeeeeet!" Pria Vampir itu pun langsung melahap otak monyet buatan istrinya dengan lahap.

"Natsu! Makanmu berantakan!" Tegur Lucy. Tapi pria Vampir yang dipanggil Natsu itu tidak menyahut sedikit pun.

Setelah memperhatikan anggota keluarganya makan sejenak, Lucy pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Di dalam kamar.

Lucy sedang duduk di depan cermin dan mulai memasang anting berbentuk tengkorak di telinganya yang runcing. Kemudian ia beralih ke lipstick berwarna ungu gelap.

Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Waktu kami hanya 5 jam untuk merayakan Halloween… sama halnya dengan manusia… kenapa kita tidak merayakannya bersama saja?" Gumam Lucy.

Selesai menghias bibirnya, Lucy pun mengikat rambutnya sangat tinggi dengan ikat rambut yang dihiasi dengan bulu burung gagak.

"Mungkin kalau bersama-sama… kami bisa punah… " Lanjut Lucy.

Wanita Vampir itu pun keluar dengan dress gothic selutut dengan renda putih di beberapa bagiannya. Tak lupa ia mengenakan jubah Vampir yang melambangkan kebesarannya. Dengan sepatu boot berhak tinggi selutut, ia menuruni tangga bak seorang putri Vampir yang anggun.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Lucy pada anggota keluarganya.

"Ehem… sudah… " Natsu sedikit tersedak ketika melihat istrinya yang sudah berdandan cantik. Ia sendiri memakai kemeja merah dengan blazer hitam. Tak lupa, jubahnya sebagai lambang Vampirnya.

"Oke, kita akan mulai Trick or Treat." Ujar Lucy.

Yuna mengambil keranjang dari labu kemudian membuka pintu dengan berjinjit. Utsuka mengikutinya dari belakang, diikuti Lucy.

Di teras rumah, mereka bertiga menunggu Natsu mengunci pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun siap berangkat.

"Halloween~ Halloween~" Senandung Yuna selama perjalanan. Ia berjalan paling depan sambil mengayun-ayunkan keranjang labunya. Jalanan pun telah di dekorasi dengan warna hitam dan oranye. Juga pernak-pernik Halloween, seperti labu.

"Sebelum jam 5 pagi, kita semua sudah harus kembali ke rumah lalu tidur." Ujar Lucy di tengah perjalanan.

"Hah… tidur lagi… enak ya jadi manusia… pagi, siang, malam bisa keluar bebas… kita hanya bangun pada saat Halloween saja… " Gerutu Natsu sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tapi jadi Vampir bukannya lebih enak? Lihat sudah berapa manusia yang mati setiap harinya? Dan lihat berapa Vampir yang mati setiap hari. Tidak ada." Ujar Lucy. "Umur Vampir itu panjang… mereka juga awet muda karena tidur terus… lihat. Padahal umurku sudah 202 tahun, tapi wajahku masih secantik gadis manusia berumur 17 tahun~"

"Iya sih… tapi kan bosan… " Natsu memajukan bibirnya tanda kalau ia bosan.

"Sudah, nikmati saja hidup ini… " Ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi hidup kita ini hampir mendekati abadi… ini sudah Halloween kita yang ke 202… " Wajah Natsu makin gelap dan ia terlihat jelek. "Sudahlah!" Hibur Lucy sambil menepuk bahu Natsu.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Teriak Yuna yang sekaligus mengakhiri obrolan dua Vampir dewasa itu.

"Ini kan—" Kalimat Natsu terpotong dengan suara bel yang ditekan Utsuka.

Klek.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Teriak dua Vampir kecil itu.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang… keluarga Vampir… " Sambut pemilik rumah dengan senyum sinis.

"Natsu Dragneel de Vampire… " Gumam pria berwajah sinis yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Gray Fullbuster de Drakula… " Gumam Natsu sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan beberapa detik, sampai istri pemilik rumah datang dan menarik suaminya.

"Gray-sama! Tidak sopan berdiri di situ!" Wanita berambut biru itu menarik jubah Gray dan mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk.

"Gray… "

"Natsu… "

DUK

Jidat mereka bertemu dengan keras. Kemudian mereka saling melotot sambil tersenyum. Taring mereka pun mereka pamerkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" Lucy pun menarik jubah Natsu dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Silahkan duduk… " Kata wanita itu mempersilahkan. Namanya adalah Juvia Fullbuster de Drakula.

Sebenarnya Natsu dan Gray adalah saudara yang satu bangsa, yaitu Vampir. Tapi karena dari kecil mereka selalu bertengkar, Tuan Dragneel de Vampire pun tidak tahan lagi mengurus kedua alih warisnya. Sampai akhirnya Natsu dan Gray berteriak bersamaan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SATU BANGSA DENGANNYA!"

Lalu terpikirlah oleh Tuan Dragneel de Vampire untuk memisahkan nama keluarga mereka agar mereka tidak satu bangsa.

Yang satu Natsu Dragneel de Vampire, dan satunya lagi Gray Fullbuster de Drakula.

Ehm… Tuan Dragneel de Vampire, bukannya Vampir dan Drakula masih satu bangsa?

"TIDAK! Itu berbeda!" Jawab Tuan Dragneel de Vampire.

Dan sampai sekarang, Natsu dan Gray masih beranggapan bahwa Vampir dan Drakula adalah dua bangsa berbeda.

"Wah, Juvia, lama tidak melihatmu, kau terlihat makin muda!" Puji Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy-san juga~" Balas Juvia sambil memegang pipinya.

"Yuki! Lihat! Aku punya jepit rambut baru~" Kata Yuna sambil memamerkan jepit rambut di poninya.

"Aku juga! Nih~" Yuki pun menunjukkan jepit poninya yang berbentuk tulang membentuk huruf 'X'.

"Kya! Sudah beberapa tahun kita tidak bertemu, kita semakin mirip!" Yuki dan Yuna pun berpelukan.

"… " Utsuka dan Fuyu diam duduk bersebelahan.

"Fuyu… " Panggil Utsuka dengan suara pelan.

"Hm…?" Jawab Fuyu malu-malu.

"Kau… makin cantik… " Gumam Utsuka.

Fuyu langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau juga… semakin tampan… " Balas Fuyu.

Kali ini giliran Utsuka yang menunduk.

"Ahaaa! Rumahmu masih kecil seperti beberapa tahun lalu!" Ejek Natsu.

"Hah! Kau sendiri?! Rumahmu besar hanya karena uang papa!" Ejek Gray tak kalah sinisnya.

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Memang benar kan!?"

DUK

Jidat mereka kembali bertemu dengan keras.

"Ck… kalian ini! Halloween hanya sekali setahun, kita di sini hanya bisa berkumpul setahun sekali, jadi cobalah untuk akur!" Tegur Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya kita bisa keluar setiap hari pada jam-jam segini?" Tanya Yuna penasaran. Lucy tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Kita para Vampir dilarang untuk keluar ke dunia manusia selain waktu Halloween… " Jelas Lucy. "Tidak papa kan kalau Cuma bermain di dalam rumah?"

Yuna pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bangsa Vampir bisa punah kalau keluar setiap malam… malam Halloween seperti ini adalah waktu yang pas bagi kita untuk keluar. Manusia pasti sibuk menyiapkan acara untuk Halloween, jadi keamanan kita terjamin… " Jelas Juvia.

Yuna dan Yuki melihat Juvia dengan wajah kagum.

"Oh," Juvia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur.

"Nah, kalian kan sudah mengucapkan Trick or Treat, saatnya menerima imbalan… " Juvia pun kembali dengan keranjang penuh permen.

"Kyaaa!" Yuna dan Yuki langsung berlari dan menyambar permen-permen warna-warni di dalam keranjang.

"Enaknya!" Teriak Yuna.

"Aku suka permen!" Ujar Yuki.

"Ini, silahkan diminum… " Juvia pun meletakkan 2 buah cangkir berisi darah di atas meja untuk Lucy dan Natsu.

Natsu langsung mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya.

"Fuaah! Darah yang ada di rumahmu ini memang segar!" Puji Natsu.

"Kapan-kapan berikan aku juga darah di rumahmu… pasti enak… " Sindir Gray sambil menyikut pinggang Natsu. Ya, terkadang mereka bisa akur juga.

Lucy melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah Juvia.

"Wha?! Sudah jam 2?! Kita harus cepat! Ayo ke rumah Erza!" Lucy pun bangkit dan segera menarik anak-anaknya. "Natsu!" Panggil Lucy.

Gray sekeluarga pun mengantar keluarga Vampir itu ke depan pintu.

"Juvia, Happy Halloween… " Ucap Lucy sambil memeluk Juvia. "Happy Hallowen juga… " Juvia pun membalas pelukan Lucy.

"Fuyu, Happy Halloween… " Ujar Utsuka. Fuyu hanya mengangguk.

"YUKI! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Yuna langsung menyambar tangan Yuki dan langsung mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Iya! Iya! Kamu juga ya! Happy Halloween!" Yuki pun membalas sambaran Yuna dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Gray, sampai ketemu tahun depan… " Natsu tersenyum sinis pada saudaranya itu.

"Ya, waktu terasa begitu cepat ya… " Balas Gray. Mereka pun melakukan tos, setelah itu keluarga Vampir meninggalkan kediaman Drakula.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Keluarga Vampir itu sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Lampu di pinggir jalan beberapa kali berkedip karena telah rusak.

"Rumah Rika dimana, ma?" Tanya Yuna.

"Di ujung jalan sana… sebentar lagi sampai kok… " Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk ke depan.

Tak berselang lama, mereka melewati toko roti yang masih tutup. Yuna melihat toko itu dengan wajah kagum bercampur penasaran, kemudian ia berlari ke toko roti itu. Meninggalkan rombongan keluarganya.

"Yuna, ada apa?" Lucy menghampiri Yuna.

"Ma… " Panggil Yuna masih melihat ke dalam toko roti itu dari kaca toko.

"Rasa roti buatan manusia seperti apa sih?" Tanya Yuna dengan wajah polos.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia sedikit terkejut. "K-kau tidak boleh memakannya!" Kata Lucy memperingati. "Mereka bisa saja memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalamnya… " Lanjut Lucy.

"Lebih baik kau makan roti sandwitch isi cicak saja… kan enak… " Ujar Natsu tiba-tiba.

Yuna terdiam. Bagi mereka, roti isi cicak sudah hal yang biasa. Dan bagaimana dengan roti isi coklat?

"Manusia selalu memasukkan bahan makanan yang aneh-aneh… " Gumam Natsu. "Ayo jalan lagi… sudah mau jam 5 pagi… "

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju rumah di ujung jalan.

TING TONG

Natsu menekan bel rumah tua itu kemudian menunggu sampai si Pemilik rumah membuka pintu.

Beberapa menit menunggu, pintu belum kunjung dibuka. Natsu pun maju beberapa langkah dan menekan bel itu sekali lagi.

TING TONG

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa detik. Natsu pun mulai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa tidak ada orang?" Gumam Natsu.

BRAAK

"!" Keluarga Vampir itu tersentak kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah jendela yang dibuka lebar-lebar oleh pemilik rumah.

"Erza!?"

"Masuklah. Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka karena rusak… " Ujar wanita berambut Scarlet itu sambil tersenyum.

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, saat ia sudah mengerti apa maksud Erza—

"Kita harus masuk lewat jendela?"

—dia tak percaya harus melakukannya.

Erza mengangguk kecil. "Kalau tidak lewat jendela, kalian tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam… "

Natsu dan kedua anaknya mulai berjalan kea rah jendela, sementara Lucy masih terdiam.

Masa iya, Vampir yang terhormat harus masuk lewat jendela? Kesannya gak elit gituh.

"Lucy, apa yang kau lakukan, cepat ke sini… " Perintah Natsu. Sekarang setengah tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam rumah Erza. Lucy pun dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela itu.

Setelah membantu anak-anaknya masuk, kini Lucy mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam. Jubahnya agak sedikit menganggu.

"Iih! Kenapa pintunya pake rusak segala sih!?" Gerutu Lucy. Dan ia sukses memasukkan setengah tubuhya ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf, Lucy… tongkatku hilang…. Keselip mungkin… " Kini Erza benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kau kan 'Witch'… masa bisa kehilangan tongkat… " Gerutu Lucy masih berlanjut, padahal seluruh tubuhnya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Witch juga kan manusia, Lucy…" Erza mulai malas meladeni Lucy.

"Oh, ada keluarga Vampir di sini… " Ujar Wizard berambut biru. Jellal Fernandes.

"Yo, Wizard!" Sapa Natsu.

Yuna dan Utsuka langsung berlari ke hadapan Jellal. Jellal menunduk, melihat mereka dengan perasaan heran.

Anak-anak itu tersenyum.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Jellal langsung masang tampang muka 'oh' begitu mengetahui tujuan anak-anak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini ya… aku ambil permen dulu… " Jellal pun pergi.

"Ya sudah, ayo duduk dulu… " Erza pun memimpin jalan ke ruang tengah.

Di ruang tengah, Natsu dan Lucy disuguhkan dengan minuman aneh berwarna pink keemasan. Natsu melihat minuman itu dari dekat. Membuat wajahnya terlihat besar di pantulan gelas.

"Ini apa, Erza?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Itu adalah sari bunga Estacia yang langka… " Jawab Erza bangga. "Bunga seperti itu sulit didapatkan.. "

Natsu sekeluarga melihat minuman aneh itu dengan wajah kagum. Dengan ekspresi aneh, Natsu dan Lucy pun mulai meneguk minuman yang katanya sari bunga langka.

'Glek'

"…" Natsu dan Lucy terdiam. Wajah mereka menggambarkan betul kalau rasa minuman itu aneh karena lidah mereka baru pertama kali mereka mencicipinya.

"Rasanya… manis… kayak ada susunya gitu… enak sih… " Setelah berkomentar, Lucy kembali meneguk minuman itu.

Sementara Natsu baru berkomentar setelah minumannya habis sampai tetes terakhir. "Fuah! Erza! Minta lagi dong!" Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat gelas kosongnya.

Kita tau bahwa komentar Natsu adalah enak.

Erza hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kembali ke dapur.

Sementara menunggu Erza dan Jellal kembali, Yuna dan Utsuka hanya mengayun-ayunkan kaki mereka untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosan mereka.

"Mau main boneka?" Tanya Rika.

"Rika!" Teriak Yuna saat anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya datang menghampirinya sambil membawa boneka.

Anak berambut scarlet itu pun duduk di samping anak berambut blonde.

"Boneka mu bagus!" Puji Yuna. Rika menggeleng lalu tersenyum riang, "Boneka-boneka di kamarmu lebih bagus… gaunnya bisa diganti pula!"

"Aah~ mama yang membuatkan gaunnya~" Yuna pun tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya layaknya seorang putri yang anggun.

Tak lama, Jellal dan Erza datang dengan seorang anak laki-laki di belakang mereka.

"Yo! Era!" Sapa Utsuka.

Anak laki-laki berambut biru mirip Jellal yang dipanggil Era itu segera menyaut. "Hai…"

"Nah, nih minumannya… " Erza langsung menyodorkan minuman itu pada Natsu dan segera diterima.

"Nah, ini permen yang kalian tunggu-tunggu… " Jellal pun mengeluarkan sebuah keranjang penuh permen dari balik tubuhnya.

Anak-anak langsung berlari berhamburan ke arahnya.

"Trick or Treat!"

…

Setelah mendapat permen dari kediaman Witch dan Wizard, keluarga Vampir itu pun pamit dan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Satu jam lagi kita sudah harus berada di rumah, kalau tidak, aku takut ada manusia yang melihat kita… " Ujar Lucy.

"Kenapa manusia masih mau mengincar kita… !?" Tanya Natsu agak sebal.

"Kita ini makhluk legenda ingat? Kalau mereka memotret kita atau bahkan menangkap kita, manusia bisa gempar dan akan memburu yang lain… " Jelas Lucy. Natsu hanya terdiam. Ia ingin sekali meminum darah manusia sekarang. Matanya berubah merah saat ia sedang marah.

"Ma! Apa Vampir adalah bangsa terkuat?" Tanya Yuna.

Lucy menggeleng singkat.

"Selain Vampir, ada bangsa-bangsa lain yang sederajat dengan kita… " Jawab Lucy.

"Kita tidak berkunjung ke rumah bibi Lisanna, bibi Levy, bibi Cana, dan yang lain…" Ujar Utsuka. Wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi waktu kita sudah hampir habis… " Lucy tampak berpikir. "Dunia manusia dan dunia kita adalah satu… beda dengan dunia hantu… mereka bebas berkeliaran setiap saat. Bahkan mereka bisa berbaur dengan manusia… " Gumam Lucy.

Utsuka dan Yuna tampak kecewa karena tidak dapat mendapat permen lebih banyak. Tapi saat itu juga Natsu merangkul bahu mereka.

"Tenang saja… tahun depan kita akan meneriakkan Trick or Treat di rumah mereka… " Kata Natsu pelan. Utsuka dan Yuna hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian kembali memasang muka cemberut.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Natsu pun meninggalkan anak-anak itu dan mulai merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kunci pintu.

Klek

"Ayo, kalian semua cepatlah tidur sebelum matahari muncul… " Perintah Lucy sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Anak-anak itu dengan malasnya naik ke kamar mereka.

"Nikmati permen kalian!" Teriak Lucy sebelum terdengar suara pintu dibanting. Biasanya anak-anaknya akan menghabiskan permen-permen mereka di dalam petinya.

"Happy Halloween!" Teriak Lucy lagi.

Kemudian Lucy dan Natsu pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Kami akan bangun lagi tahun depan… " Lucy membuka petinya sambil menyeringai, membuat taring-taringnya keluar.

"Tunggu kami tahun depan…. " Natsu yang sudah berada di dalam peti sudah bersiap untuk menutup petinya. Wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh bayangan tutup peti. Yang terlihat hanya seringaian dan taringnya saja.

"Happy Halloween…. " Bisik Natsu dan Lucy.

Peti pun tertutup.

Dan akan terbuka lagi tahun depan.

Happy Halloween…

**FIN**

HAPPY HALLOWEEN MINNA! HARI INI TANGGAL 31 OKTOBER~

Author mempersembahkan fic Halloween yang dibuat selama 2 hari ini dengan bangga! Semoga readers suka ya! Ini one shot, tapi maap kalo pendek XD

Seperti 2 kalimat terakhir di atas, peti-peti itu akan terbuka kembali tahun depan, di Halloween berikutnya.

So,

Happy Halloween minna!

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
